Peter
by Marivigil
Summary: ¿Dónde está Peter? una especie de historia paralela a "Sensaciones"  cuidado si no has visto el final de la 3ª temporada
1. Chapter 1

**PETER**

**1**

**No **siente dolor, ni hambre, tampoco sed. No le afecta ni el frío ni el calor. No necesita nada. Parece muerto, pero no lo está, y si se tiene oportunidad de verle más de cerca se puede ver como respira. la Máquina le proporciona todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir. Es totalmente consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, aunque nadie sepa que está ahí, puede ver todo lo que hacen, escuchar lo que dicen. Y es él quien ha provocado esa situación. Recuerda como empezó todo, cuando comprendió en el mismo momento en que subió al dispositivo que su vida ya no le pertenecía. Sólo la imagen de Olivia, allí abajo, mirándole con preocupación, le dio esperanza. Un momento antes, se despidieron, esperaba que no para siempre aunque no estaba muy seguro, y cuando ella pronunció ese "te quiero" deseo que no hubiese sido en aquel lugar ni en ese momento. No quería dejarla, él también la amaba y no quería volver a hacerle daño, ya se lo había hecho en el pasado y ahora que parecían felices, que por fin estaban juntos, todo se precipitó hacía este punto. Este era su destino y aunque había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, no tuvo más remedio, entendió que no había otro camino y él no importaba, sólo los billones de personas que ignoraban lo que ocurría, que no sabían que en ese mismo instante alguien se sacrificaría para que ellos pudiesen seguir con sus vidas. No sabía lo que le iba a ocurrir, Sam Weiss había dicho que no sufriría ningún daño y Olivia confiaba en sus palabras. Y él también lo creía, algo en su interior le decía que sería así, aunque no de la misma forma en que ellos creían, se uniría a la Máquina, si pero intuía que nunca bajaría, formaría parte del dispositivo quizás para siempre. Lo supo mucho mejor cuando vio el futuro, lo vivió con tanta intensidad que cuando "despertó" y vio a Olivia frente a él, viva, supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. Todo tenía que cambiar y lo podía hacer desde su posición en la Máquina, conectó los dos Universos y procuró que los dos Walters comprendieran el riesgo que corrían. Y cuando creyó que le entendieron se apartó, dejó de existir para ellos. Tenía que hacerlo, su presencia sólo serviría para provocar más conflictos. Desaparecería de sus vidas totalmente y a pesar de eso, él estaría cerca, delante de todos, unido a la Máquina sosteniendo el agujero de gusano que creó para conectar los dos universos y la nueva realidad que había creado para compensar su ausencia. A pesar de estar unido a la Máquina, no tenía problema alguno para moverse por el tiempo y el espacio, decidió entonces trasladarse al futuro de nuevo para ver el resultado de lo que había hecho. Apareció en la casa que el FBI les cedió cuando empezaron a colaborar con ellos. Supo inmediatamente que se encontraba en el año 2030. Walter estaba sentado un sofá, utilizando un tablet pc, Peter se fija mejor en él, no parece haber sufrido ningún derrame cerebral como en el otro futuro aunque sus manos tiemblan ostensiblemente. De pronto, la puerta de la calle se abre y entra Olivia, Peter se emociona, ¡está viva! Y está tan hermosa como siempre. Deja el abrigo en la percha y se acerca a Walter que sonríe al verla llegar

- Olivia! ¿como estás? ¿mucho trabajo

- Si Walter, cada vez se producen más eventos ¿y tú que tal?

-Intentando comprender como funciona este aparato del diablo. No termino de adaptarme a esta nueva tecnología ¿donde están aquellos informes en papel? Podía manejarlos mejor

- Lo siento, les diré que te los envíen con el formato antiguo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? He preparado la cena

- No tenías que haberlo hecho, no debes esforzarte

- Soy viejo, pero a mis 80 años puedo valerme por mi mismo – responde el científico molesto

- Claro Walter, tienes razón, en que estaría pensando – Asegura Olivia sonriendo mientras le toca el brazo para calmarle

- ¿Y que tal Astrid? Hace días que no la veo. Siempre venía a visitarme los Miércoles

- Esta muy ocupada con su ascenso y el traslado a su nueva casa

-¿Y tú? ¿cuando piensas hacer lo mismo?

- ¿a que te refieres Walter?

- Tienes que vivir tu propia vida, no cuidar de este viejo gruñón

-¿Es lo que quieres Walter? ¿quieres que me marche de aquí?

- Por supuesto que no, pero desde que te conozco sólo recuerdo a John Scott en tu vida, aparte de aquel muchacho tan simpático ¿como se llamaba? ¡Lincoln! si... y que por alguna razón extraña dejaste de verle. Y desde entonces no volviste a salir con nadie más. Te quedaste a vivir conmigo

- Sabes que el trabajo se convirtió en prioritario, no había tiempo para nada más

- ¿Nada más? Dime hija ¿quien te rompió el corazón?

- Nadie Walter, simplemente que siento que nadie puede llenar este vacío de mi interior

- ¿Sigues con esa sensación de que te falta algo importante?

- Nunca ha desaparecido ¿no te pasa a ti también?

- si... y es lo que más ha influido en mi mala salud. Ese sentimiento de nostalgia que no puedo llenar con nada

- Recuerdo que comenzó con el agujero de gusano que unió los dos Universos

- ¿Y de que sirvió? De todas formas el universo paralelo se extinguió... todos murieron y ahora nosotros seguimos el mismo camino

- No pienses más en eso, no fue culpa tuya

- No puedo dejar de hacerlo... Si hubiese sido más paciente con Walternativo, si él no hubiera sido tan egocéntrico, quizás estarían vivos – responde mientras comienza a llorar

Tranquilo Walter, todo saldrá bien, ya verás – Asegura Olivia abrazándole. Peter, que ha presenciado la conversación, siente como su indignación aumenta, su sacrificio ha sido inútil, lo único para lo que ha servido es que Olivia sigue viva, pero triste ¿y por cuanto tiempo? Su mundo está a punto de extinguirse. No, no puede rendirse, debe intentarlo de otra manera, la Máquina le proporciona el poder suficiente como para cambiar las cosas. Y en ese mismo momento sabe cual es el siguiente paso.


	2. Chapter 2

**PETER**

**2**

Aunque su desaparición consiguió que todo lo relacionado con él dejase de existir, no puede cambiar lo ocurrido. Olivia seguirá cruzando al Otro Lado para ir a buscarle y aunque ahora no se acuerde de ello pues la Máquina borró de su mente todo lo relacionado con Peter, pero lo que no pudo cambiar es el pasado, todo aquello sucedió de igual forma,Se encuentra en el Universo Paralelo, en el mismo momento en que Olivia logra escapar de la Isla de la Libertad. lo observa todo desde una distancia prudencial, no puede intervenir, tiene que dejar que pase como ocurrió, aunque le duela el ver como ella sufre, pero sabe que tiene que hacer algo para que Olivia no se quede atrapada en aquel lugar, la necesita en casa. Si ella no vuelve, todo estaría perdido. Ahora comprende que lo que ella veía no era una alucinación, si no a él mismo que intentaba "activar" su conciencia, tiene que hacerlo de forma que sea ella quien tome la decisión de creer en lo que dice y se convenza del engaño a la que le han sometido y que tiene que escapar. Intentará aprovechar el momento adecuado, le hablará sobre quien es ella, le recordará lo que ha dejado atrás, lo que le espera, aunque se resista al principio. Le gustaría ayudarla mucho más, protegerla de su padre, Walternativo. Sufre al ver como la atrapan cuando pretendía escapar cruzando al otro lado, sabe que ese fue el momento en que descubrió a la otra Olivia y se tortura pensando en lo que está por venir. Lo que no sabía es lo que después puede presenciar, Olivia no se lo contó, simplemente le dijo que pudo escapar a gracias a Broyles alternativo, pero si que le ocultó que estuvieron a punto de matarla., y eso hace que se sienta furioso consigo mismo, le gustaría golpear a AltBrandon, rescatar a Olivia,. Se calma cuando Broyles entra en el quirofano y ayuda a Olivia, Peter debe controlarse, su trabajo allí ha terminado, tiene que seguir con su tarea, pero necesita ver a Olivia, quiere saber como se encuentra en ese nuevo presente que ha creado, para que ella sea más feliz. Creía que iba a poder alejarse de ella, pero le es imposible. En cuanto la vuelve a ver, en una de esas reuniones con sus alternativos, siente como su corazón da un vuelco. La sigue a su apartamento, observa como es su vida ahora, sabe que tiene una relación con Lincoln Lee, él mismo se ocupó de que fuera así, a pesar del dolor que le provoca ver como la mujer que ama ya no le recuerda, de todas formas no se quiere alejar de ella, por eso aprovecha cuando duerme para acariciar su suave piel ¡la echa tanto de menos! Pero debe tener cuidado, Olivia ha comenzando a darse cuenta de que algo ha cambiado, y eso puede hacer peligrar su misión. Sabe que ha sido por su culpa, que él ha provocado que ella empiece a hacer real aquellos objetos que le eran cercanos, y si seguía así pronto le haría real a él, y aunque lo hacía sin ser consciente de ello, algo en su mente estaba provocando que así fuera. Por eso decidió reunirse con ella en el mejor lugar que pudo encontrar. Abrió un agujero de gusano en la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de Walter. Cuando la vio entrar sintió una gran felicidad, de nuevo juntos aunque fuese por un corto espacio de tiempo, y la besó, pudo hacerlo a pesar de no encontrarse allí físicamente, él se encontraba aún en la Máquina, pero lo sintió como si estuviera junto a Olivia, abrazándola, acariciándola, incluso podía oler su perfume. Ella quería quedarse con él, en aquel extraño sitio, y si por Peter fuera sería su lugar de encuentro, pero no podía ser. Tenía que volver para seguir su vida, él ya no formaba parte de ella, le pidió que cuidase de Walter, que le animase a seguir trabajando para resolver el problema de los universos, y cuando Olivia aceptó la situación no tuvo más remedio que separarse de ella, la llevó a un momento anterior a que descubriese el agujero de gusano en la habitación y él volvió a marcharse, a pesar del sufrimiento que le causaba dejarla atrás. Pensó entonces que si lo hacía bien podía hacer que Olivia no viviese algunos de los momentos que le causaron mayor dolor. Y entonces se encuentra en un callejón. No entiende que hace allí. Cree que se trata de Nueva York, y que está cerca de Massive Dynamic. Se da cuenta que ha ido a parar al día en que Olivia descubrió que Charlie había sido cambiado por un cambiaformas, y no comprende por qué ha aparecido en ese preciso momento, el daño ya estaba causado, su amigo ya había sido asesinado. ¿qué había hecho mal? No era lo que quería, aunque aún cabía la posibilidad de avisar a Olivia antes de que se diese cuenta de la traición y de pronto se dio cuenta de que si había un motivo para que la Máquina le llevase hasta allí, si evitaba que Olivia le dijese donde estaba la cabeza de Newton podría solucionar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que Walternativo cruzase para llevarle de vuelta a su universo, y de esa forma Olivia no cruzaría, ni él mismo la confundiría con Fauxlivia, no tendrían un hijo por accidente, y su padre no pondría en marcha su Máquina con la sangre del niño, puede que con ese pequeño detalle, si conseguía que Olivia cambiase de opinión, todo se solucionaría, tenía que intentarlo. De repente, un disparo le sobresalta. No es posible, ¿ha llegado tarde? ¿como ha podido pasar? Corre hacía el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y desolado se encuentra con que efectivamente ha llegado tarde, Olivia está en el suelo reclinada sobre si misma, golpeada y destrozada, llorando ante el cadáver del cambiaformas con aspecto de su mejor amigo, le gustaría ayudarla, abrazarla para que dejase de llorar, y lo único que puede hacer es contemplar como se hunde en su propio dolor y lamentarse por no haber sabido calcular el momento preciso en el que tenía que llegar. En ese mismo desearía hacerse visible para hacerle comprender que no está sola, que él está a su lado, que siempre lo estará. De pronto todo se que queda congelado. El tiempo se ha parado y no ha sido él

- No puedes hacer nada – dice una voz tras él. Peter, confuso, se vuelve y se encuentra con September, que le mira con esa inexpresividad que le caracteriza


	3. Chapter 3

PETER

3

- Se que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si la hubiera avisado quizás podríamos haber solucionado nuestro problema  
>- El pasado es inamovible<br>- ¿Y si alguien de ese pasado toma otra decisión? El futuro variará  
>- ¿Y por que quieres hacerlo?<br>- Para evitar la extinción de los dos Universos  
>- ¿Y crees que si ella cambia lograras evitarlo?<br>- Por lo menos la ayudaré  
>- ¿Para que? Todo lo que ella ha pasado ha servido para que tú estés aquí. Si lo cambias puede que no ocurra, que los Universos no tengan posibilidad alguna<br>- No pienso lo mismo  
>- Cambiaras de opinión<br>-No soy como tú, no soy un Observador – replica Peter enfadado  
>- En eso te equivocas, lo eres<br>- Admito que en cierta forma lo soy, pero no me convertiré en uno de vosotros, pienso volver con Olivia  
>- No existes, eso no se puede cambiar<br>- ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿lo has intentado?  
>- Es imposible<br>-No si se tiene a alguien que te ame  
>- Eso es incorrecto, ese sentimiento del que hablas no es suficiente<br>- De nuevo te equivocas, si que lo es, y más aún si se trata de Olivia  
>- No puedo comprender como puede ocurrir eso<br>- No eres humano, y si lo has sido alguna vez, has olvidado lo que el amor puede llegar a hacer. Y Olivia es especial, ya lo has visto, ella puede conseguir lo imposible  
>- Puedo ver el futuro, en todas sus variantes y no he visto esa posibilidad de la que hablas<br>- Por mucho que insistas, el futuro aún no está escrito, lo que tú has visto puede cambiar, yo ya lo he comprobado, dos veces, y te aseguro que han cambiado detalles, sólo tengo que dar con el momento justo, y creo que me estoy acercando.  
>- Estás cometiendo un grave error. No puedes jugar con el tiempo como tú quieras<br>- ¿Y me lo vas a impedir tú? Ahora dime que sólo te limitas a observar  
>- Correcto<br>- ¿ Y que me dices de Walter? ¿Por qué nos salvaste cuando caímos al hielo? O tu compañero cuando salvó a aquella chica evitando que muriese en el accidente de avión?  
>- Nuestros errores tienen como consecuencia grandes distorsiones en el espacio-tiempo, provocando un grave perjuicio en el Universo, debemos corregirlos e impedir que se vuelvan a cometer. Cuando os salvé estaba corrigiendo otro error. Tú debías sobrevivir para cumplir con tu cometido<br>- Y lo hice, ahora deja que siga cumpliendo con mi trabajo, estoy en una mejor posición que tú. Poseo un instrumento poderoso que me permitirá hacer lo que desee  
>- Tu ambición es peligrosa. No podemos permitir tu osadía<br>- Mira, no tengo ganas de una nueva guerra. Ya tengo bastante con lo mio, sólo pretendo salvar el Universo y si puedo hacerlo de forma que yo salga bien parado, lo haré. No te preocupes, no causare daños en el espacio-tiempo, no quiero eso, y si ocurre te permito que me detengas, mientras tanto, dejame intentarlo  
>- Pero deja de interferir con los mortales, no les muestres más los limites humanos<br>- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
>- Olivia Dunham, la llevaste a un punto del espacio-tiempo prohibido par cualquier mortal, inaceptable<br>- Tenía que hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Ya sabes que ella es especial, y sin pretenderlo convirtió en reales objetos relacionados conmigo  
>- Pero te reuniste con ella ¿no había otra forma?<br>- Quería convencerla para que no se obsesionase, y creo que la convencí en cierta medida. Tiene recuerdos, pero ya no les da tanta importancia  
>- Cambiaste su vida, la de todos<br>- Lo intenté, si. Quería que fuese feliz con alguien que la amara, pero ella es muy tenaz, cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo, procure que sustituyera lo que sentía por mi con otro hombre, pero me parece que no lo he lograd  
>- Insisto, no es buena idea interferir en las acciones de los humanos, no puedes modificar sus acciones, todo está marcado, de una forma u otra todo volverá a cumplirse<br>- Sólo quiero volver con Olivia, que los universos se salven, nada más – responde pensativo Peter  
>- Estaremos vigilando para que no cometas ningún error – asegura September desapareciendo de su vista. Peter no se inmuta ante el hecho, ya está acostumbrado. Piensa que si el Observador tiene razón no puede hacer nada para detener la destrucción de los universos, pero su instinto le dice que si hay una manera, sólo tiene que encontrarla.<p>


	4. Chapter 4

PETER

4

El día está nublado, hace frío, seguramente nevará dentro de un momento. Peter enfundado en su abrigo, se pregunta donde ha ido a parar, no reconoce el lugar, está rodeado por casas unifamiliares con jardín, supone que una zona residencial, pero si la Máquina le ha llevado hasta allí seguramente habrá una razón. Hasta ahora, él ha elegido el momento y lugar donde quería trasladarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano, puede que el Observador tuviera razón, y no sea posible cambiar el pasado . De pronto escucha un grito de mujer, proviene de una de las casas, aunque no está seguro de cual es. Un niño que sale corriendo de una de ellas y enfadado se sienta en la puerta. Peter curioso se acerca a la valla y se le queda mirando, tiene la sensación de que le conoce  
>- ¿Todo bien chico? - pregunta Peter<br>- Mi madre no comprende nada mis experimentos ¡sólo ha sido una equivocación! Se ha puesto ha gritarme como una loca  
>- Bueno, quizás tenga algo de razón<br>- me ha dicho "Walter Bishop fuera aquí inmediatamente" ¡me ha echado de casa! ¡con el frío que hace? Por cierto... ¿quien eres tú? - pregunta el niño a Peter que está realmente desconcertado, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a Walter y menos aún tan pequeño  
>- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - pregunta al fin Peter<br>- Yo he preguntado primero... no te conozco, nunca te he visto por aquí  
>- Peter, mi nombre es Peter – duda un segundo en decirlo, pero enseguida piensa que no pasará nada, aún no ha nacido, nadie le puede conocer<br>- Tendrás un apellido ¿no?  
>- Eres muy curioso<br>- Tú has preguntado cuantos años tengo ¿no serás un tipo de esos raros?  
>- No – responde Peter sonriendo – siento si te he asustado<br>- Para nada, ya no soy un niño, tengo 14 años, todo un hombre – responde orgulloso – aunque a mi madre no se lo parezca  
>- así que te gusta la ciencia – afirma Peter sabiendo la respuesta<br>- ¡Claro! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? - Responde indignado el niño Walter – algún día me gustaría tener mi propio laboratorio, lejos de esta casa, y de mi madre, por supuesto... no creo que a ella le gustara mucho lo que tengo pensado hacer  
>- Supongo que no experimentar con niños<br>- Dices unas cosas muy raras – afirma Walter mirando a Peter con curiosidad – la verdad es que eres muy raro. Pero no de esos otros que están locos...tú eres diferente  
>- Sólo quiero volver a casa...<br>- ¿Y que te lo impide? ¿no tienes dinero?  
>- No – responde Peter con una sonrisa – no se trata de eso. Estoy buscando la forma de cambiar algo para que en el futuro no suceda algo malo<br>- ¿el futuro? ¿no serás un viajero del tiempo?  
>- No - afirma Peter mostrando una sonrisa forzada , debe tener más cuidado, desde siempre Walter ha sido muy perspicaz y ahora con su edad es mucho más curioso – simplemente soy un tipo que le gusta contar historias ¿quieres oír una?<br>- Bueno, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer  
>- Es sobre un chico como tú, también le gustaba la ciencia. Cuando se hizo mayor, comenzó a realizar experimentos, quería conocer todo lo que le rodeaba, saber como funcionaba. Un día, se encontró con otro científico, tan inteligente como él, y juntos llegaron a descubrir cosas extraordinarias, no tenían límite y eso hizo daño a otras personas, a niños inocentes, hicieron sufrir a sus familiares, mucho. Y no sólo eso, descubrieron la forma de cruzar entre mundos, pero no fue tan emocionante como pensaron, provocaron una guerra, todos murieron.<br>- ¡Oh vaaaya! - exclama Walter asombrado – tú vienes del futuro, ahora estoy seguro  
>- Ya te he dicho que no, sólo es un cuento<br>- No te creo... aunque sea un niño, no soy estúpido, se que hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden explicar, y tú eres una de ellas. Apareces por sorpresa y me cuentas esa historia tan rara... estoy seguro que se trataba de mi.  
>- No quiero que te equivoques.<br>- ¿Y por que me cuentas todo eso entonces? Lo único malo que he hecho ha sido ensuciar las paredes del salón  
>- Tranquilo, sólo me gustaría que la recordases ¿lo harás?<br>- No creo que vaya a poder olvidar esto. Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a mi madre...bueno, a ella no, seguro que se enfada más de lo que está... Por cierto ¿y como se llamaba el otro científico?  
>- No creo que sea buena idea... - comienza a decir Peter, pero de pronto la madre de Walter sale a la calle llamando a su hijo<br>- ¡Waltz! ¡entra en casa! ¡ahora!  
>- Espera un momento madre... este señor me estaba contando...<br>- ¿qué señor, Waltz? Ahí no hay nadie... estás imaginando cosas... no habrás tomado otra vez una de esas cosas que preparas ¿verdad?  
>- No...no – responde Walter confuso mientras entra en la casa bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y la de Peter, que lo observa desde una posición privilegiada, la Máquina.<br>-


	5. Chapter 5

PETER

5

Abre los ojos. Siente como si no pudiera respirar, como si se ahogara. De pronto, una mano le coloca una mascarilla de oxigeno cubriendo la boca y la nariz  
>- Tranquilo, todo está bien, con esto podrás respirar mejor – asegura la voz de una mujer. Intenta mirarla, pero sólo ve una mancha borrosa. Quiere hablar, pero la mascarilla se lo impide, intenta quitársela, pero la mujer no le deja<br>- No puedes quitártela, volverás a ahogarte – le vuelve a decir la mujer  
>Peter no sabe lo que ocurre, no puede moverse. Entiende que se encuentra en un hospital, pero ignora por qué. Poco a poco nota como se le va aclarando la vista, ya puede ver algo mejor, y descubre que la mujer es una enfermera.<br>- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta Peter quitándose la mascarilla  
>- Está enfermo... ya lo sabe... venga cariño, vuelva a ponerse la mascarilla<br>- ¿Que... que me ocurre?  
>- Tiene que tranquilizarse Peter, si no se pondrá peor<br>- No... no lo entiendo – acierta a decir en un susurro. Todo le parece tan extraño, incluso su voz  
>- Es lo que pasa cuando uno se hace mayor... tiene que tener paciencia<br>- ¿Qué? ¿mayor? - Peter levanta una mano y la acerca a su cara, asustado comprueba que está arrugada y llena de manchas - ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta en voz alta ¿cómo ha podido pasar? Se siente confuso ¿qué es lo que ha hecho la Máquina? ¿Dónde le ha llevado? - ¿en que año estamos? - logra preguntar  
>- ¿Por qué? ¿tiene que hacer algo?<br>- Por favor – suplica Peter  
>- 2111, la presidenta de los Estados Unidos de América es Alice Grant, este es en su segundo mandato ¿le sirve de algo? - Peter no contesta, se siente demasiado abrumado como para decir nada. Sólo puede pensar en que ¡han pasado 100 años desde que subió a la Máquina!, y que está vivo, pero ¿cómo? No puede entenderlo<br>- ¡100 años! ¿que ha pasado? ¿donde estaba? - comienza a preguntar pero se ve interrumpido por un ataque de tos  
>- Tranquilo...no se esfuerces. Respire<br>- ¿qué ocurre? - pregunta un hombre entrando en la habitación - ¿está peor?  
>- Me temo que si, intente que no se ponga nervioso ¿de acuerdo? – responde la enfermera – si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer... Peter, me marcho, le dejo en buena compañía. Luego pasaré a verle...¿de acuerdo? - La enfermera desaparece de su vista, pero Peter aún sigue confundido ¿como puede haber pasado tanto tiempo? ¿quizás la Máquina le mantuvo vivo hasta que alguien le encontró? Se desespera al comprender que todos los que conocía pudieran estar muertos. Qué ese ya no es su mundo<br>- Siento haber llegado tarde, pero había un gran atasco ¿cómo te encuentras?  
>- ¿don...de estoy? ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí? - intenta preguntar Peter alcanzando el brazo del hombre<br>- En el hospital...te trajo una ambulancia ¿no recuerdas? Venga papá, intenta dormir un poco  
>- ¿pa...papá? No entiendo...<br>- Soy Charlie ¿no me recuerdas? Soy tu hijo mayor  
>- lo siento...no...¿tengo hijos? Pero...100 años<br>- Tienes 132 años... me estás preocupando... creo que voy a llamar a Liz para que venga con mamá un poco antes hoy.  
>- ¿Olivia?<br>- Si... bueno, por lo menos te acuerdas del nombre de tu esposa.  
>- ¿Olivia está viva? ¿está aquí?<br>- Claro que está viva ¿a que viene esa pregunta? Ahora está en casa, pero si por ella fuera se pasaría el tiempo aquí contigo...a sus 131 años está mucho mejor que todos nosotros  
>- Pero...100 años...¿cómo?<br>- ¿No recuerdas nada entonces?  
>- No...no... por favor...<br>- Tranquilo...te lo contaré... la esperanza de vida en la última mitad de siglo ha aumentado a 140 años, y todo gracias al abuelo Walter, que empleó todos los recursos de Massive Dynamic para mejorar la salud de la población, y por supuesto a la regeneración celular nos conservamos estupendamente, yo tengo 98 años... y como muchas veces me habéis dicho, aparento tener 60...Liz si que está guapa a sus 96 años, parece una jovencita de 40, y no digamos Robert, que a sus 94 acaba de tener un hijo con su segunda esposa... tienes un montón de nietos y bisniestos, papá.  
>- Me casé con Olivia...entonces... todo salió bien<br>- Bueno... supongo que si – responde Charlie confundido – siempre hemos estado muy unidos  
>- ¿y Walter?<br>- El abuelo murió hace 30 años...en el 2070...fue un gran hombre, incluso tenemos un día dedicado a él ¿no recuerdas eso?  
>- ¿Y el Universo Paralelo?<br>- No se de que me hablas – Responde Charlie desconcertado. Peter piensa entonces que lo más probable es que no le contasen nada a sus hijos de todo lo que pasaron, seguramente para protegerles  
>- ¿Puedo ver a Olivia?<br>- tienes ganas de verla ¿verdad? No podéis estar separados ni un momento – asegura sonriendo - Tranquilo, está a punto de llegar ¿tienes sed? Deja que te moje los labios con este hielo, te sentirás mejor – Peter mira a Charlie con curiosidad, es increíble todo lo que está pasando, no puede creerlo, pero siente una gran afinidad con él. Le hubiera gustado conocerle mejor, haber vivido toda esa vida de la que le ha hablado. Siente una gran tristeza, sabe que todo está a punto de acabar, que no va a conocer a todos esos nietos y bisnietos, que no podrá estar con Olivia de nuevo.  
>- me encuentro muy cansado – acierta a decir<br>- Paciencia...  
>- ¿y bien? ¿cómo está el enfermito? - pregunta una mujer que entra apresurada en la habitación. Peter siente como si su corazón diese un vuelco ¡es ella! Y está tan hermosa como siempre<br>- Olivia – susurra Peter  
>- No papá, soy tu hija Liz – dice dándole un beso en la frente – mamá está con Robbie, vienen más despacio...pero en un momento estarán aquí...¿cómo te encuentras?<br>- tiene sus momentos, pero me preocupa su desorientación... no recordaba quienes eramos – responde Charlie  
>- ¿No será Alzheimer? Encontraron la cura en el 2050... quizás si...<br>- Creo que se trata de otra cosa – Responde Charlie bajando la voz – No queda mucho  
>- Espero que no sufra mucho – susurra Liz – quien lo va a llevar peor es mamá... han sido 100 años juntos<br>- Será mejor que dejemos eso... ya están aquí. No le digas a mamá nada de lo que te he contado  
>- ¿Olivia está aquí? - Logra preguntar Peter<p>


	6. Chapter 6

PETER

6  
>- Si... ya está aquí... hola mamá – saluda Liz a una anciana que entra en la habitación del brazo de un hombre que seguramente será Robert, su otro hijo.<br>- Olivia – exclama Peter con un hilo de voz a la vez que extiende su temblorosa mano. La mujer se acerca y le besa en los labios  
>- Peter... mi amor, te echo tanto de menos – declara ella sonriendo. Peter la mira a los ojos, si, es ella, su Olivia, acaricia su mejilla<br>- Hemos sido felices... después de la Máquina  
>- Mucho mi amor... tuvimos una vida maravillosa<br>- Nunca quise hacerte daño...  
>- Lo se cariño... eso ya lo olvidamos hace mucho... no pienses en ello, tienes que recuperarte para que puedas volver a casa conmigo...<br>- Te quiero Olivia – afirma Peter mientras cierra los ojos. Siente como la vida se le va poco a poco, como sus ojos se cierran definitivamente, y a pesar de eso, se siente dichoso al tener a Olivia a su lado. Por haberla podido ver una última vez.  
>- "Ella está viva y ha sido feliz" - es su último pensamiento antes de abandonar la vida para siempre<p>

Se encuentra perdido en una total oscuridad, no sabe si al haber muerto en el futuro ha podido afectarle en su presente, si es que lo tiene. Piensa que se encuentra en un lugar diferente, no percibe lo mismo que cuando subió a la Máquina, se encontraba unido a ella y apenas era consciente de su posición. Ahora puede apreciar el vacío que le rodea, y esa tiniebla que ciega sus ojos. Se pregunta si es eso la muerte, la más absoluta soledad. Esperaba dejar de sentir, de sufrir, de recordar todo lo que había perdido... a Olivia. O quizás no se trate de eso, que no esté muerto, que siga en la Máquina y que todo haya acabado. Quizás ese futuro perfecto que vio se trataba en realidad de una mentira, por que si no fuera así, él estaría ahora con Olivia, empezando esa vida en la que estarían juntos durante 100 años, pero no es así, está aquí, perdido en este lugar tenebroso. Y no sabe que hacer. Desde que subió a la Máquina todo fue fácil, un solo pensamiento le llevaba donde quería, tenía el poder suficiente para crear nuevas realidades, incluso comunicar mundos. Y ahora no tenía nada. Era incapaz de cualquier cosa. Una y otra vez volvía a preguntarse que era lo que había salido mal, si ese era su destino final, permanecer en la oscuridad para siempre, siendo consciente de lo que ocurría, rememorando todo lo que había pasado en su vida, recordando todo el sufrimiento que había causado a su alrededor. Y pensando en Olivia. Si, quizás su recuerdo le ayudaría a soportar esta incertidumbre. Por supuesto que le hubiera gustado disfrutar de su vida junto a ella, ver crecer a los hijos que hubiesen tenido juntos, envejecer a su lado.  
>Nunca tuvo una vida fácil, no encontraba su lugar, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que encontró a Olivia. Y después ocurrió todo. Si, quizás estaba en el lugar que merecía, no podía hacer más que resignarse, pero eso no iba con él, no le parecía justo, tenía que hacer algo para salir de aquella situación, estaba seguro que aquello no sería su final. No era su destino, su sitio estaba junto a Olivia, y ella le ayudaría a salir de allí. Comenzó a llamarla, no sabía si podría escucharle, pero tenía que intentarlo<br>¡Olivia! - Gritó. Y siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez - ¡Olivia! - pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Decidió que no pararía, que seguiría llamándola hasta que perdiese la voz. Y permaneció así durante no sabe cuanto tiempo. Se encontraba cansado, si es que eso podía pasar. Cansado y derrotado, cerró los ojos, angustiado. Comenzó a pensar que nunca saldría de aquel lugar siniestro. Comprendió que seguramente Olivia no podía escuchar su llamada. Definitivamente estaba perdido. De repente, una voz retumbó en el vacío  
>- Peter – el joven se sobresaltó al oírla ¡era ella! ¡Olivia no le había abandonado! - Peter – repitió de nuevo, y al volver a escucharla, se sintió emocionado. No estaba solo, todavía había esperanza para él.<br>¡Olivia! ¡Estoy aquí! - gritó de nuevo. Quizás así, si seguían su voz, llegarían hasta él. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Se inquietó al pensar que podrían olvidarle de nuevo y dejarle allí para siempre. De pronto, algo llamó su atención, un punto de luz, diminuto al principio pero que cada vez se hacía más grande iluminando el lugar, y lo único que podía ver era una densa niebla que le rodeaba, pero no tenía miedo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque no tenía idea si había suelo bajo sus pies, se encamino hacía la luz, ese era el momento. Cegado por el resplandor no dudó en adentrarse en su interior, no le importaba lo que ocurriera, sólo quería salir de ese infierno.  
>- Peter – vuelve a escuchar. sabe que es la voz de Olivia, la siente más cercana, es incluso más clara. Comienza a abrir los ojos, al principio le cuesta, la luz le hace daño y tiene que volver a cerrarlos<br>- tranquilo, poco a poco – dice otra voz que reconoce como Walter. Se pregunta si es cierto que el científico está allí también, si ha vuelto a su mundo, a su tiempo o si es otro de esos futuros que la Máquina le ha enseñado. Después de varios intentos, por fin logra abrir los ojos, mira a su alrededor, confuso. Se encuentra de nuevo en un hospital. Olivia está a su lado, y se pregunta si es ella o quizás la confunde con su hija, como ocurrió la última vez, aunque Walter está a su lado, no sabe que pensar  
>- Peter – dice Olivia sonriendo – bienvenido – el joven la mira aturdido, siente como si no aún no fuese él - ¿qué le ocurre Walter? ¿puede que no nos reconozca<br>- Está desorientado, dale tiempo – asegura Walter  
>- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta al fin Peter<br>- En un hospital, tranquilo, te pondrás bien – responde Olivia, pero más que tranquilizarle lo que hace es confundirle más aún. Levanta su brazo, mira su mano, no tiene arrugas, es joven  
>- ¿En que año estamos? - pregunta desconcertado<br>- Enero 2012... Peter, has estado desaparecido durante 4 meses – asegura Walter – y lo más increíble de todo, es que cuando te encontramos sólo estás deshidratado  
>- ¿Donde me encontrasteis? - pregunta mientras se incorpora con dificultad<br>- Espera que te ayude – dice Walter – toma, así estarás más cómodo – asegura colocando una almohada en su espalda  
>- En la Máquina, en la Estatua de la Libertad...y no sabes cuanto lo siento – se disculpa Olivia contrariada<br>- ¿por qué? - pregunta Peter confundido  
>- No se como pudo ocurrir, pero te olvidé... todos te olvidamos<br>- No... no importa Olivia, todo está bien – responde Peter acariciando su brazo  
>- Oh, mira, te recuerda, vamos mejorando – dice Walter con una gran sonrisa<p>


	7. Chapter 7

PETER

7

- ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Como supisteis donde estaba?  
>- Te va a parecer increíble la forma en que Olivia se dio cuenta de tu falta... estábamos en el laboratorio cuando de repente comenzó a decir que oía una voz<br>- Y cada vez era más fuerte. Algo me decía que fuera a la Estatua de la Libertad, donde estaba el agujero de gusano que comunicaba los dos universos... Y allí estabas tú, unido a la Máquina... no dudé ni un momento, te reconocí al instante, supe que eras tú de inmediato. Y cuando me acerqué a ti, el dispositivo te liberó, caíste desmayado en mis brazos. Estabas inconsciente, no despertabas...  
>- Has estado dormido durante 10 días... Olivia estaba muy preocupada, mucho... no se ha separado de tu lado ni un momento, quería estar presente cuando despertases – Peter mira a la mujer que sonríe tímidamente -¿ves hija? Te dije que al final todo saldría bien<br>- ¿Y el Universo Paralelo?  
>- Están bien... Peter, les salvaste, nos salvaste a todos<br>- ¿Como lo sabéis? - pregunta interesado  
>- ¿Recuerdas la Máquina de escribir? - Pregunta Walter – Aún funciona, ellos mandaron un mensaje confirmándolo<br>- ¿Pero no funcionaba por que el tejido del Universo era frágil?  
>- No... se trata de un proceso cuántico... algo complejo de explicar, pero tranquilo, eso no afecta al Universo.<br>- Todo está bien entonces – responde Peter pensativo – Entonces si que ha habido cambios  
>- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunta Olivia confusa<br>- ¿experimentaron contigo cuando eras pequeña? ¿Walter me trajo del Otro Lado? ¿cruzaste para rescatarme y te cambiaron por la otra Olivia?  
>- si, si... todo eso pasó como lo dices<br>- Bell ocupó tu mente y entré en ella con Walter para buscarte?  
>- Si...no se que quieres decir<br>- No lo se... no entiendo entonces...¿Qué es lo que cambió para que el universo no se extinguiese?  
>- Quizás no haya sido un cambio significativo, sino pequeños detalles sin importancia. Puede que hayamos sido nosotros los que hemos cambiado, nuestra actitud, aunque claro, de forma imperceptible<br>El pasado es inamovible, no se puede cambiar – asegura Peter recordando su conversación con el Observador – Walter recuerdo que te visité cuando tenías 14 años, creí que te había convencido, y que por eso se había producido el cambio.  
>- ¿ah si? Eso es extraordinario... por supuesto no lo recuerdo, ya me gustaría... pero estoy seguro que si me hablaste de universos paralelos y viajeros temporales, lo que hiciste fue impulsarme más aún a investigar sobre ello<br>- Oh, vaya – responde Peter decepcionado – no pensé en eso... lo siento. Entonces fue por mi culpa todo lo que ha pasado  
>- En absoluto, no te preocupes ya por eso...al final todo salió bien – asegura Walter – Voy a decirle a Broyles que acabas de despertar<br>- No te preocupes Walter, ya lo haré yo – responde Olivia  
>- No... no... vosotros querréis estar solos... tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar – asegura Walter mientras se marcha dejando a la pareja en silencio. Olivia decide sentarse en la cama, lo hace mirando a Peter, frunce los labios, quiere decir algo, pero da la sensación de que no se atreve.<br>- ¿Estás bien Olivia?  
>- si... si...Peter, perdóname<br>- ¿Por olvidarme?, ya te he dicho que todo estaba bien  
>- No... no es eso...mira, yo no soy así... no se como pasó, pero no lo hice a propósito<br>- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
>- ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que te quería? Antes de subir a la Máquina...era totalmente sincera.<br>- Si, lo se... y no te respondí con palabras... pero Olivia, yo también te...- comienza a decir, pero Olivia le interrumpe  
>- Espera Peter, tengo que decirte algo... Lincoln y yo...de verdad, nunca quise engañarte...y entenderé que tú no quieras nada conmigo después de esto.<br>- Espera Olivia...lo se todo ¿no recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en el agujero de gusano de tu habitación?  
>- No – responde Olivia confundida - ¿eso llegó a pasar? ¿cuando?<br>- Lo siento, debí imaginármelo... se trataba de un punto fuera del espacio-tiempo... si, nos reunimos allí y te conté todo lo que estaba pasando... que lo había hecho yo... quería que fueses feliz  
>- ¿Y no te importa que yo haya estado con otro?<br>- Por supuesto que si me importa... Te quiero y no me gustaría compartirte con nadie más, pero se trataba de algo extraordinario, incluso llegué a pensar que nunca volvería contigo... A no ser que tú hayas cambiado de idea con respecto a nosotros...que sigas enamorada de él.  
>- No, en absoluto...de hecho rompí con Lincoln hace un mes... y eso que era un gran tipo... pero no me sentía completa a su lado...había algo que no encajaba. Y ahora entiendo que era, me faltabas tú<br>- Pero ya estoy aquí – responde Peter – ya no tienes por que preocuparte... Olivia, he visto el futuro, y te aseguro que estaremos juntos... y durante mucho tiempo – asegura mientras acaricia su mejilla. Olivia sonríe, se acerca a Peter y le besa. Se siente enormemente dichoso, al final su sacrificio, perder 4 meses de su vida, no ha sido tan inútil, ha podido salvar su universo de origen, ha evitado una guerra. Supo franquear todas las barreras que encontró en su camino y lo único que quiere ahora es recuperar su vida, comenzar una nueva junto al amor de su vida, Olivia.  
>FIN<p> 


End file.
